A Spell Gone Wrong
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Takes place between "Sakharine's Revenge" and "The Captain and the Rose." Unable to control her feelings for a certain sea captain, Princess Jamie casts a spell that tries to fix said problem, but little does she know, every spell comes with consequences and flaws. Gender-bending and a little bit of Female!TintinxHaddock!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! Here's a sidestory to my supernatural series! I recommend you at least read "Sakharine's Revenge" before reading this one in order to understand what's going on (and my OC). Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**A Spell Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 1**

Princess Jamie had just finished dinner with her father (who was the ruler of hell). Their dinner conversation was usually different every night, such as, her learning how to control her powers or when she was going to get rid of Bell (her stuffed bunny). But ever since she had helped the salty sea captain Archibald Haddock rescue his friend Tintin, Satan had been more and more interested in her friendship with the last of the Haddocks. The princess groaned, claiming they were "just friends" and nothing more. But the more it was brought up by her father, the more she failed to convince herself. Jamie glanced up at her father, who was eyeing her curiously. He definitely wanted to know more about the mortal.

But he didn't ask any more questions about it. Instead, he said, "You're excused, Jamie. But I would like to know more about this Haddock sometime."

There it was again. Jamie placed a hand to her heart, which was starting to grow warm and pounding a mile a minute. She couldn't be... falling in love with a mortal, let alone a middle-aged man. The princess ran upstairs to her room and locked the door, still clutching her still-beating heart as she pulled out her book of spells, which was adorned with roses. The princess flipped through the pages until she found a spell. A spell that could transfer her feelings to anyone she chose. That was when she waved a hand at her mirror, which shimmered to reveal Tintin and Captain Haddock enjoying dinner together while laughing and having a great time.

The princess thought about this for a second, eyes fixed on Tintin and trying to ignore her racing heart. "Looks like I found someone." She glanced over at the spell, reading it over and over to herself until she had it memorized. "Hope it works."

...

"Well, I'll be turning in for the night," said Captain Haddock as he was headed toward his room.

"Come on, Snowy," Tintin motioned for his fox terrier. "I'm a little worn out myself." But he never made it as far as the stairs. The lad was starting to feel dizzy all of a sudden, clutching his head. Snowy barked, trying to get Haddock's attention.

"Lad!" The Captain left his room to notice Tintin unconscious on the stairs. "Are you okay?" No answer. "You must've fallen asleep already. Here, let's get you to bed." Hoisting the lad on his shoulders, Captain Haddock carried him up to the lad's room and gently laid him on the bed. "Good night, lad." Haddock said as he left the room to head back to his.

_I hope the lad's fine._

**This came into my head a few weeks ago, and I had to start it before I forgot! Oh, and my OC's name came to mind when I saw the movie! Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

**A Spell Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 2**

Tintin woke up the next morning , groggy and still a bit dizzy. He had no idea what had happened last night, but he was okay now. Snowy climbed onto the bed, but then stopped, his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Snowy?" Then Tintin covered his mouth, realizing his voice sounded a little...feminine. "What happened to my voice?" Then he looked down at his clothes to see that they were now baggy on him. That was when the lad made his way to the mirror, where he saw a woman who looked so much like Tintin, with the quiff and blue eyes. She had long, shoulder-length reddish-brown hair. She also felt soft mounds under her blue jumper. Removing it, Tintin noticed C-cup breasts. "I'm a..." Then he fainted.

Captain Haddock heard the loud thud while he was in the bathroom. Rushing into Tintin's room, he saw a young woman on the floor, Snowy at her side.

"Tintin?" the Captain cradled the woman's head, averting his eyes from her breasts and the rest of her body. He noticed the lad's features on the woman, namely the quiff.

"Captain?" Tintin said, eyes fluttering open. She blushed at the sight of Haddock.

"What happened to you, lad, I mean, lass? You're a..."

"I don't know. I woke up like this." Then Tintin noticed the Captain staring.

"Sorry." Haddock quickly looked away. "Put some clothes on, lass." That was when he realized it. "I'm going to go see what Nestor's fixing for breakfast. I'll meet you down there."

"Okay, Captain."

When he stepped out of the room, Haddock thought, _Jamie must have had something to do with this. But why?_

...

Jamie woke up with a start the next morning. The racing heart had stopped and was nice and cold again.

"It worked!" she gushed. "So Tin-can should have my feelings for Archie." Her heart no longer felt warm, at the mention of the Captain's name. "I gotta see!" The princess hurried over to the mirror, waving it to reveal the result of her spell. But when the scene came into focus, her jaw nearly dropped open. Captain Haddock was having breakfast with a woman. The funny part was that the woman looked so much like Tintin. Then Jamie noticed the quiff.

"Tin-can?" she inquired, but then she noticed the ginger blushing and looking away from Haddock, which relieved her, but the gender-bender side effect was still a problem, especially when Tintin was going to most likely want answers from the Captain. Tintin could never know that other worlds (and beings) exist. She and her father were already in enough trouble with Captain Haddock knowing. And Remi the guardian angel had had his wings clipped from last time. She knew if she didn't undo the spell quickly, she'd have to face her father's wrath. And that was _not_ fun.

_I have got to break that spell!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! I'm revising this chapter because of a continuity error that was pointed out! So bear with me and hope you enjoy this revised chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin! Only Princess Jamie is mine! And that I'm just writing this fic for fun!**

**A Spell Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 3**

"How did I turn into...well...a woman?" Tintin wondered, continuously feeling herself with a blush. "I don't understand." Then she noticed the Captain eying her. "Captain? Do you know anything about this?"

"Well, no," Haddock lied, which wasn't a big fat one, because he knew it had to have been Princess Jamie's doing.

Tintin raised an eyebrow, not buying the Captain's answer. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um, you see, lad..." Captain Haddock was fumbling for the words. He couldn't tell Tintin the truth. He promised Jamie, her father, and most of all Remi. He did not want to get any of them in more trouble by explaining their existence to the changed lad. But he knew what he could use as an excuse. "Remember when Sakharine possessed you? Well, that spell I cast to exorcise him had a side effect on you; therefore, turning you into a lass."

Tintin shook his head, not buying his friend's lie. "You're a horrible liar, Captain, you know that? I want to know what's _really_ going on." The ginger rose from the table, removing her robe and revealing herself to the Captain with a blush. She was approaching Haddock, who was trying to look away. "Don't make me do this. Being a woman has its perks, you know?" She turned the Captain's head so that they were facing each other but then pressed her breasts to his face.

"Lad..." Haddock's voice was muffled.

"Tell me what's going on or I'll keep going." Tintin sat down on the Captain's leg, with the latter's face still pressed against her breasts.

The Captain's face was red as he was trying to resist.

"Goodness..." Nestor was heard in the background. He was obviously watching the scene before him as he set the last few plates on the table.

"I'm waiting, Captain," Tintin said, almost seductively, "I can do this all day, maybe even..." She reached down to the Captain's jersey.

"You're in a dream," Haddock finally said, voice still muffled.

"I'm sorry?" Tintin pushed the Captain away, expecting him to repeat it.

"I said you're having a dream."

"I'm dreaming?"

"Aye. And you're probably dreaming of becoming a woman."

"You mean this is a _nightmare_!"

"It doesn't have to be. This isn't real, remember?"

"Oh?" Tintin began, then had her arms around Haddock's neck and pulling him closer. "In that case, why don't we go upstairs and..."

"Not ready for that yet, lassie." The Captain shot up from his chair then muttered to himself, "Looks like her spell has another effect."

"What's wrong, Captain?" Tintin asked, blushing. "Scared to be taken into bed? And what spell? The only spell that's here is the one I'm casting on you." She then caressed the Captain's beard.

"Tintin! I need you to focus!" Haddock grabbed the reporter's shoulders.

Blinking, Tintin glanced up at the Captain, looking down at herself. Grabbing her robe, she covered herself. "What's happening to me?"

_Apparently the spell is making Tintin fall head over heels for me! I've got to go to hell and find Jamie!_

Then they heard a thud upstairs.

"What was that?" Tintin wondered.

_Looks like we don't have to go down there now_. Captain Haddock thought, then glanced at Tintin, who was staring at him intently. _I can't get Jamie into any trouble if Tintin finds out what's going on._

"What's wrong, Captain?" The reporter asked. "What's going on?" Snowy was barking right next to him.

"Something...er, fell in my room, lass." Haddock lied, "I'm going to go check it out."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just stay here."

...

"Looks like I made it," said Princess Jamie, glancing around at her surroundings, which smelled of tobacco and the sea. "Archie's room, I think?" Then she heard footsteps. "Must be him."

"Jamie," Haddock said, confused to see the demon princess on his bed when he entered.

"Archie."

"What's going on?"

"That's why I'm here. To fix my spell.

"What spell?"

"A spell that transfers one's feelings. My feelings for...a certain mortal was unbearable for me, so I transferred them to Tin-can."

"And it obviously worked, but it shouldn't have changed Tintin entirely. But I don't understand: why would you want to transfer your feelings for someone to someone else? Why don't you embrace them? I mean, it's natural to fall in love."

"It's painful for us demons to fall in love with mortals. We can't take it. Our cold hearts, that is. They can never get warm. If they do, they can cause us to go out of control or even kill us."

"And the spell? It changed Tintin into a woman, but it's causing him to fall head over heels for me."

"The first part wasn't supposed to happen, but I don't know what caused..." Then Jamie remembered something. " The spell called for pink rose petals. I added red, which is the color of sensuality."

"And that explains Tintin's throwing himself at me."

"Exactly."

"And do you have an undo spell?"

Jamie shook her head. "No, I have to collect the ingredients again to work it. And it's gonna take at least a day to get it ready." Then she moved closer. "Does Tin-can know?"

"No, and it's best he doesn't. I don't want to get you into anymore trouble. Who knows what the big guy might do to you."

"We're in enough trouble already from last time. But if I don't get that spell undone, I'll be in some SERIOUS hot water."

"Oh, Captain..." Tintin's singsong voice was heard.

"Hide!" Haddock urged, and Jamie dove underneath the bed.

Tintin entered the room, completely nude and was approaching the Captain. "What are you doing up here? I thought we were going to have a little fun." She grabbed Haddock's arm, dragging him out of the room.

"Tintin..." Haddock said, then turned to Jamie, who was still under the bed, and mouthed _Hurry!_ to her.

_Don't worry, Archie. I'll get started on that spell right away!_

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review or PM and tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everybody! Here's my revised version of this chapter. And after this one, the error should be fixed and the story should flow better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**A Spell Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 4**

Thomson and Thompson were in their office/flat, sifting through old files and documents.

"Quite a clutter, Thomson," Thompson said.

"To be precise, a clutter," Thomson agreed.

Then the phone rang.

"Thompson and Thomson?" Thompson answered. "What? O-Okay."

"Whoever could that have been?" Thomson asked.

"The prison warden. Two of the inmates escaped."

"We have to warn Tintin."

...

"Well, well, well," Allan said, cracking his knuckles. "If it ain't Marlinspike Hall."

"The Haddock estate, right?" Tom inquired. "The one Boss had before we got shown up by that drunk and the pipsqueak ginger?"

"Yeah. And we're gonna make Tintin and the Captain pay for that! Now let's go!"

"And do what?"

"We're gonna kidnap the boy. And then the Captain'll come to his rescue and we'll have him too. Then we'll kill 'em!"

"But what if Tintin has some trick up his sleeve or something?"

"Oh, we'll make sure he doesn't come up with anything," Allan reassured his friend.

...

Tintin was lying back in her bed, wondering when her dream was going to end. She knew it wasn't going to be soon.

_I might as well enjoy being a woman,_ the reporter thought, walking over to the mirror, glancing at her robed self. If only she had something else to wear. _Like a dress,_ Tintin thought, then looked down to see that she was suddenly in a simple blue dress.

"I want something more...beautiful." Suddenly the blue dress changed to a red, sleeveless dress with heels. "How do you even move in these?" Tintin nearly fell over when she tried to walk around in the red stilettos. "Next."Tintin turned to the mirror to see that she was now in a black halter dress complete with black stilettos. There was a split down the right. Her reddish-brown hair hung loosely down to her shoulders, the quiff still visible. Running her hands down her body, Tintin admitted, "I'm surprised. Not bad. What do you think, Snowy?" She turned to the terrier, who just cocked his head to the side.

Then Tintin was headed for the door. "I'm going to go see what Nestor's fixing for dinner. And probably the Captain's down there." She chuckled darkly. "Surely he can't resist this time." Then he saw a shadow behind her at the window. But when she turned around, there was nothing.

_Must've been a squirrel._ Tintin thought as he left her room.

"That was a close call," said Jamie as she climbed into the window. "Archie wants me to keep Tintin thinking it's a dream. Now I can work on that spell."

...

"Here you are, sir," Nestor placed Captain Haddock's usual whisky in front of him.

"Thank you, Nestor."

"Captain?"

Haddock turned around, then almost choked onb his whisky when he saw Tintin coming downstairs in a black halter dress, a split in the skirt revealing her right leg. Her ginger hair shone beautifully behind her. She was blushing as she approached the Captain. Princess Jamie was right behind her.

"Tintin?" Haddock was at a loss for words.

"It's me, Captain." The reporter looked away. "So, what do you think?" She flipped her hair back. " I know this is just a dream, but I want to at least enjoy being a woman."

"I..." Haddock's face turned beet red at the sight of the transformed Tintin. "You...look...quite fetchin' lad...er...lass."

"Oh?" Tintin smirked, caressing the Captain's beard and pulling him in for a kiss. "Does that mean...?"

"No, no!" Haddock pulled away from the ginger.

Now Tintin hugged her breasts, moving closer. "Awww, come on, Captain. Don't be like that. You know I'm all yours."

"Excuse me, lass." Haddock ducked into the living room, where he saw Jamie working on the spell. "How's the spell coming along, lassie?" he asked Jamie.

"I got some of the ingredients already. I just need two more. Are there any red roses around your garden?"

"I think only a few are in bloom right now, but you're welcome to them."

"Why would I want to change back, Captain?" Tintin's voice was heard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling darkly. "Maybe I love being a woman. And who are you talking to in there?"

"Tintin..." Captain Haddock sighed in annoyance, then felt uncomfortable between his legs.

"Don't worry, Archie. I'm almost done with it," Jamie reasurred the Captain.

Captain Haddock breathed sigh of relief. "You have _got_ to hurry up with that spell, by thunder. I don't know how much longer I can stand crazy Tintin."

**Hope you enjoyed my revised chapter. Now it's sure to flow better! Review if you can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everybody! First, I've been asked about the little "error" in the story. And don't worry, it's been fixed, so the fic's sure to flow better now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**A Spell Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 5**

After dinner was done, Tintin was in her room, rose petals covering the bed (Jamie's doing, little did the reporter know). She had asked Captain Haddock to come up to her room so they could talk, but little did the Captain know that Tintin wanted to do a little more than talk. The reporter took up as a appealing a position as she could on the bed, waiting for the unsuspecting Captain. Then she heard noises coming from outside, but dismissed them as branches or birds. But then the next thing she knew, her face was pressed against a soaked cloth, causing her world to go black.

...

"I wonder what Tintin wants to talk to me about?" Captain Haddock wondered, "Jamie's working on the potion, so that's good. The sooner Tintin's a lad again, the better."

"Sir?" Nestor stopped the Captain just as the butler was about to go upstairs. "The two detectives are here."

"Captain?"

Haddock turned to see Thompson and Thomson coming in behind Nestor.

"Oh, it's you two. If you're looking for Tintin, he's...not here right now," the Captain lied. _We can't have Interpol knowing a demon princess turned Tintin into a lass._

"He's not?" Thomson asked. "Then those two brutes must have gotten to him already."

"What two brutes?"

"I'm sure you know them, Captain. Tom and Allan?"

"What?" Haddock roared at the mention of his two former crew members That was when the Captain stormed upstairs. When he busted Tintin's door open, the room was indeed empty. Rose petals were scattered all over the bed, which was unimportant to Haddock (Tintin was planning to have a little "fun" with the Captain). But the part that angered Haddock was the open window.

"So they _were_ here," Thompson confirmed. "But where could they be taking him?"

"I might have an idea," said Captain Haddock. _And those parasites better not be doing anything to...violate him, either._

**Sorry this one was short, but there will be more to come! Please feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**A Spell Gone Wrong **

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, wake up!"

"W-Where am I?" Tintin opened her eyes to see that was in a warehouse, tied to a chair. The reporter glanced up to see two men staring down at her, smirking.

"Looks like she's awake," said the man with the blue sweater. "And she's a beauty. But she looks just like Tintin. You think it's his twin sister?"

"I don't care who she is," said the man in the yellow coat. "What's important is that she's close to the Captain, maybe even his woman. We use her to lure him and Tintin to us. And until they come (which is more fun for us)..." The man moved up to Tintin, lifting her black skirt. "We can have some fun with her. Don't you think, Tom?"

"Yeah," Tom agreed, "But how come you get a turn at her first, Allan? Let me go first."

"You'll get your turn," Allan started to untie Tintin's ropes.

"What are you..." the ginger started to ask.

"To the backroom," the former first mate commanded. "We're gonna have fun with you. Your Captain's already got the message that you're gone. He'll _have_ to come save you."

_I think not._ When the last rope was unraveled, Tintin threw a punch at Allan, but it had no effect. _Crumbs! I'm a woman now, so my strength isn't the same._

"Feisty one, aren't ya?" Allan pulled out his gun, pointing it at Tintin's head. "If you don't want your pretty face ruined, I suggest you cooperate!"

Tintin gulped, then surrendered. _They're going to violate me, I know it._

"Move it!" The first mate grabbed the reporter's hair, dragging her to the backroom of the warehouse, with Tom holding his own gun to the back of Tintin's head.

"Don't do this, please!" Tintin pleaded as Allan pinned her to a sturdy table in the middle of the backroom.

"Mmm, you smell good, you know that?" Allan ignored her, inhaling her scent. Then he stroked her soft, reddish-brown hair. "I'm gonna make it as rough as possible. Rougher than the Captain. I'll take as much of ya as I can and have ya begging for more." The first mate then proceeded to removing Tintin's dress, starting at her top.

"No!" The reporter shoved Allan off of her, making a break for the door, but was caught by the first mate's strong hand and yanked her back onto the table. Tintin looked up to see the gun pointed in her face.

"You _will_ cooperate!" Allan hissed, removing the safety of his gun, "Unless you don't care what happens to you!"

Tintin sighed, realizing there was nothing she could do right now but hold on until the Captain found her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin! Only Jamie is mine! Feel free to read and review!**

**A Spell Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 7**

"Those heretics!" Captain Haddock was storming down the halls of an abandoned warehouse (the one the Thom(p)sons had described) in search of his former crew members, with the two detectives trailing behind him. "Are you sure this is where they are?"

"Positive," Thompson nodded, "One of the other inmates (conveniently) let it slip out."

Haddock stopped when he heard loud moaning, one of them being a female's. _Tintin!_ Turning to the Thom(p)sons, he thought, _I can't have them seeing me with female Tintin. They'll think something's up._ "Stay here!" the Captain urged.

"I say, what is it?" Thomson asked.

"Just stay here! I can handle it from here!" The Captain headed off to the backroom of the warehouse, in the direction of the noise.

"Well, I never!" Thompson huffed.

"Quite right, Thompson," agreed Thomson.

...

When Captain Haddock burst into the backroom, he started to see red at the sight of his former first mate Allan with a nude Tintin lying on the table.

"Get the hell off of her, you parasite!" he roared, charging at the first mate with a punch.

"Captain!" Tintin ran behind Haddock, grabbing her clothes on the way.

"You finally showed up, Captain," Allan smirked, then glanced behind Haddock. "Where's that ginger of yours? His sister/cousin wouldn't say anything." He pointed at the woman behind Haddock. "Quite a bitch you have there, Captain. Do you do her every night or every chance you get?"

Haddock was at his limit. No way was this prison runaway going to get away with that last comment. He turned to Tintin, sounding as calm as possible.

"Get out of here, Tintin," he whispered.

"Captain..." Tintin started.

"I said go! And put your dress back on on the way!"

With that, Tintin turned to leave, but was stopped by Tom.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, pinning the reporter to the wall. "Especially when I haven't had fun with you yet. I'm glad you left some for me, Allan." Tom was about to move further with Tintin, until the latter punched him between the legs, subduing him. Quickly, she fled, catching sight of Thompson and Thomson at the entrance, grunting.

"I say, we're the detectives here!" Thompson complained.

"I agree," Thomson nodded, "Yet we have to stay out here." Then he saw Tintin approaching. "Look, Thompson."

"I thought _Tintin_ was kidnapped. Where did this woman come from?"

"She was probably kidnapped too."

"Hello there," Thomson greeted, blushing a little at her features.

_I can't let them know it's me,_ Tintin thought, then took on a frightened act, trembling. "Who...are...you?"

"My name is Thompson," Thompson introduced.

"And Thomson," Thomson added, looking away sheepishly, "We're here to help you."

"Oh..." Tintin was shaking in mock fear, tears starting to flow from her eyes. "The Captain's still there, you know?"

"You know the Captain?"

"Tintin told me all about Captain Haddock, but not about his first mate. And you wouldn't believe what Allan tried to do to me in there!" The reporter buried her face in Thompson's chest.

"There, there." The detective patted her on the back, comforting her, which caused Thomson to grunt. "The Captain has everything under control in there , so don't worry."

_I think they're convinced now,_ Tintin thought as he saw Tom and Allan scampering out of the backroom, Haddock after them.

"Sex-driven troglodyte!" the Captain yelled, "Perverted malignants!"

"That's quite enough, Captain," Thomson said, calming Haddock down, then he and his partner glanced at Tom and Allan, who now had their hands up. "You two are under arrest."

"To be precise, under arrest," agreed Thompson.

"Captain!" Tintin ran over to Haddock.

"Did they hurt you, lass?" the Captain asked, hugging her.

"I'm fine, Captain." Then the reporter moved in to kiss him. "And I'm very grateful."

"You definitely have to get home so you can wake up! Come on, lassie!"

**Only two chapters left! I'll have them up soon! Feel free to review! I love reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter as promised!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin (as said in all other chapters!)**

**A Spell Gone Wrong **

**Chapter 8**

"Well, took you long enough," Jamie said, arms crossed. The princess had been waiting for Captain Haddock and a knocked-unconscious Tintin (Haddock felt guilty about doing that to Tintin) back at Marlinspike Hall, where she had the spell and the ingredients ready.

"Tintin was kidnapped, lass," retorted Haddock, "I had to save her."

"So I've watched. Now let's hurry; I gotta change Tin-can back." But then she saw Tintin start to stir.

"Go upstairs, lass!" Haddock urged.

Jamie hurried upstairs, spell in hand. She had to cast that spell right away.

"Captain?" Tintin mumbled, "Where am I?"

"Go back to sleep, Tintin," said Haddock. "You have to wake up."

"And why would I want to wake up?" Tintin asked, smirking and running a finger down the Captain's chest. "Especially when I haven't had fun with you yet, Captain?" She dropped her dress, revealing herself.

Haddock slowly backed away, blushing. "Tintin...now you're acting..."

"Tame me, Captain," The reporter was hugging her breast, trying to entice Haddock. "I'm all yours, remember?"

"Lass," Captain Haddock was starting to feel uncomfortable. _Hurry up and cast that spell, Jamie!_

Tintin dragged Haddock to the living room, where the sofa was covered in rose petals.

"Captain..." the reporter whispered, pulling Haddock into a kiss. Haddock found himself running his hands through every inch of her body. The Captain slid his tongue into Tintin's mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure. Then he ran a trail of kisses down her neck, pushing her on the sofa. The reporter reached for Haddock's jersey, feeling the hard muscles of his chest. "More..." She pulled the Captain down. "More, Captain! I told you to ravage me!" Tintin's blue eyes were wild with desire, which Haddock guessed was caused by the spell.

"Tintin," The Captain pushed off the sofa, staring into the ginger's eyes with fear. "You're... crazy."

Tintin smiled darkly, pulling a rose out of a nearby vase as she moved up to Haddock. "Crazy?" she repeated, chuckling. "I'm in love with you, Captain. My body craves you. I want you, Captain Haddock, and we can be together, just you and I." Then a black aura surrounded Tintin, snaking up Haddock's body.

"You're not Tintin!" the Captain shoved the ginger off of him.

"Really. Well then, we'll see about that." Tintin suddenly had a knife in her hand (Haddock guessed she had plucked it from Tom or Allan while she was kidnapped), a twisted smile crossing her beautiful face.

_Jamie! What's taking so long!_

"Okay, everything's ready!" Princess Jamie was in Tintin's room, mixing the ingredients together, then chanted:

_Trapped in a body  
Not your own  
Release your spirit  
To the shape you've known  
_

Back in Haddock's room:

"What's happening?" the reporter wondered as she was beginning to feel lightheaded. Then she fainted in the Captain's arms.

_The lass did it,_ Haddock realized.

"He should be back to normal and awake tomorrow," said Jamie, who had entered the room. "You might want to tell him he had a dream, Archie. We can't have him knowing the truth. It's bad enough _you_ know about other worlds out there." Then Jamie started to blush, looking away. _I got my feelings for Archie back._

"Don't you have to go back, lassie?" Haddock reminded.

"Oh, sorry. Don't want Tin-can to see me here tomorrow." Then Jamie held up her bunny to a wall, opening up a red vortex in front of her. "See ya, Archie." The princess planted a kiss on the Captain's cheek, then disappeared in the portal.

Captain Haddock blushed. _That lass. It's hard not to love her._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone! Here's the final chapter of my first sidestory! Not much to say, except enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (and will never) own Tintin!**

**A Spell Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Captain Haddock hurried over to Tintin's room to see that the spell had been undone. The reporter was back to his male form. No mysterious beauty, no bewitching charm.

"Lad?" the Captain asked.

"Captain?" Tintin woke up to regard the bearded man. "I had this dream, and..." That was when he glanced at the mirror. He was back in his male body. "I was a woman and I was throwing myself at you. And then there was this girl. Not to mention Tom and Allan kidnapping and almost raping me. It felt so...weird."

"Weird dream?"

"Yes. And it felt like it really did happen."

"Really?"

"But thank goodness it didn't. Great snakes, if I really was a girl..." The thought scared Tintin so much he didn't want to say more. Instead, he got out of bed, heading for the door. "I'm going to see what's for breakfast, Captain."

"I'll be right behind you, lad." But then Captain Haddock stopped at the door, remembering yesterday's adventure.

_The lad thinks it was all a dream. Good._

...

"Thank goodness," Jamie sighed, relieved at the scene in her mirror. Tintin was male again, and her feelings for Captain Haddock were back. And once again, when she caught sight of the sea captain, her started to grow warm and race. But unlike before, it didn't hurt as much. That was when she learned that falling in love didn't have to be painful.

_I just have to control it._

**And thus ends the fic! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And then there's my other sidestory too! Check it out! **


End file.
